


Hot Farmer's Market Guy

by Cachette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette
Summary: Insert Vegetable Pun Here





	Hot Farmer's Market Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349301) by [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/48355759562/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe - thank you for your super cute fic's ohjustpeachy! It was hard to choose, but in the end I had to do Hot Farmer's Market Tony from 'Be Where You Are'! I hope you enjoy him :D


End file.
